The Demigod God Games
by demigodsunited
Summary: See the effects of Zeus's rage.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I changed my mind, and this is now a SYOD. (SYODT?)**

**Now, my sisters have been bugging me forever to do a story like this, since I am the only one with an account, because they're all too lazy to get one. So it's a "challenge." Anyway, it's probably going to be really confusing, but I must say, I thought it would be kind of cool. Well, it's all explained in my intro. (Kinda) Oh, and the beginning is supposed to be a bit confusing, with all the gods yelling.**

"I told you it wouldn't work!" Aphrodite cried.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't listen to you more, since, y'know, you're the Goddess of _Wisdom!" _Ares yelled.

"Stop yelling at my wife!" Hephaestus warned.

"Don't you ever call Aphrodite the Goddess of Wisdom, sarcastic or not!" Athena screamed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't slack off at your job all the time, we wouldn't!" Poseidon growled.

"Oh, shut up, Apollo, your poems suck!" Artemis snapped.

"Oh, you need a man, Artemis. Maybe if you got one you'd be a bit nicer!" Apollo yelled.

"Zeus, I don't want to go back to Camp Half-Blood," Dionysus whined.

"Well, maybe if you weren't past out drunk half the time and drunk and chasing off-limit's women the other half, you wouldn't have to!" Hermes growled.

"Stop it, families aren't supposed to bicker like this!" Hera cried.

"Oh, Hera, stop it! Your mother skills don't work!" Hestia yelled.

"She's right!" Demeter agreed.

"I don't need a man, Apollo! You are pretty much the limit of how many men I can handle!" Artemis screamed.

"You obviously can't take much, then!" Apollo yelled back.

"Shut up, Athena, I stopped caring a _long _time ago!" Poseidon grumbled.

"Well, pardon me, I didn't mean to anger the great _Titan _Poseidon!" Athena growled.

"I can't believe how terribly unfair you are, Zeus!" Dionysus cried.

"Oh, why don't you go chase around an off-limits wood nymph and earn another century!" Hermes growled.

"Get away from me, you ugly oaf!" Aphrodite yelled at Hephaestus.

"Calm down, babe," Ares soothed.

"You know, you'd think the Goddess of Love and Beauty would be a lot prettier! And keep your dirty hands off of my wife!" Hephaestus screamed at Ares and Aphrodite.

"No, Aphrodite's right, you are ugly!" Hera cried.

"Oh, and that's family unity. Throwing your child off of Olympus because he's ugly," Hestia screamed.

"Cereal! YOU ALL NEED CEREAL!" Demeter screamed.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE CEREAL!" Everyone yelled.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Zeus roared. "Shut up or I will throw you _all _off of Olympus and drown you in a bowl of CEREAL!"

The room quieted.

"I am tired of all of you arguing all the time! We will never get anything accomplished if you're always arguing over such trivial matters! And this time there will be consequences!"

"What kind of consequences?" Hera asked in a small voice.

"I say, I will take away all of your powers, and you shall compete in a fight to the death," Zeus said. "No, that's not all I will do. I will make two of your children, a girl and boy, compete in a similar contest. Artemis, I will chose two of your hunters, and Hera, I have dedicated more than one child to you. I will use some of them."

"But you can't do that!" Poseidon cried.

"Oh I can, and I will."

"What happens to the winner?" Hestia asked.

"The winner lives, of course," Zeus said.

"No, I mean the winner of _our _contest," Hestia said.

"The winner…let's see…the winner shall not have to watch the demigods' contest. They shall hear the results, and nothing more. But the rest of you, you will have to watch. Watch your children die."

**Well, that was a bit demented, wasn't it? Oh, well, that's what happens when you anger Zeus. The next chapter will include will include the reaping of the demigods and a list of all the characters and their age and cabin. Just FYI, this isn't in Percy's time, and no one can be related to him. **

**Now, anyway, I will need two kids from each cabin (Hera can now have kids) except for Hades, because he wasn't there, and Zeus. I will also need two Hunters of Artemis. There will be no sponsor system, just FYI, and also, in these Games, no one can volunteer. It's first come, first served, but if your person's spot is already taken, I will let you switch cabins if you wish. You can submit up to two people but one has to be a bloodbath, and I want at least ten bloodbath demigods. **

**Note: When I say alliance, you can tell me if you want one, and your preference of with who, but that does not mean that you will be in an alliance with that person, or in an alliance at all. Basically the same thing with Romance. And friends are the people that you were friends with before the Games, so I'll need their name, age, gender, and godly parent. Here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Token:**

**Strategy in Arena:**

**Alliance:**

**Romance:**

**Friends:**

**Preferred death:**

**Why they should win:**

**Brief History:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Reaction to Reaping:**

**Anything Else:**

**Please submit through PM ONLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the first demigod list. **

**Aphrodite**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Apollo**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Ares**

**Male:**

**Female: Kylie Ten, 15, Sadico the Couple of the Year**

**Athena**

**Male:**

**Female: Miranda Cop, 16, sighttoseewasme**

**Demeter**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Dionysus**

**Male: Archie Poll, 18, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**Female:**

**Poseidon**

**Male:**

**Female: Thalassa "Sea" Jackson, 13, I am Kayla daughter of Apollo**

**Hephaestus**

**Male: Andy Livia, 15, sighttoseewasme**

**Female:**

**Hera**

**Male: Cullen Lowe, 16, neveragainsetup**

**Female:**

**Hermes**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Hestia**

**Male:**

**Female: Serena Mayci Wright, 14, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**Hunters of Artemis**

**Female: Katie Miller, 15, neveragainsetup**

**Female:**

**As you can see, we still have a lot of spots left, so submit please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've been in Des Moines visiting family lately and when I got back I had like a million tribute request so I've changed the rules a bit. There will be three tributes from each cabin and the third can be any gender. If you don't see your tribute on here, I have probably sent you a PM about them. **

**Aphrodite**

**Male: Matthew Gibbons, 16, Owl n' Trident**

**Female: Haileigh Lyle, 17, thedosanddontsofusingaknife**

**Other:**

**Apollo**

**Male: Adam Sanders, 14, Juliet Sanders**

**Female: Juliet Sanders, 14, Juliet Sanders**

**Other: Alexandria Baker, 15, Vampiregurl11**

**Ares**

**Male: Justin Jeffery Harris, 18, PiperGrace**

**Female: Kylie Ten, 15, Sadico the Couple of the Year**

**Other:**

**Athena**

**Male: Todd Mark, 14, uracow99**

**Female: Miranda Cop, 16, sighttoseewasme Other:**

**Demeter**

**Male: Joey Notting, 14, 07XReflectional**

**Female: Ali Sabrina McIntyre, 13, PiperGrace**

**Other: Felicity Moss, 14, lilyfrost**

**Dionysus**

**Male: Archie Poll, 18, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**Female: Milena "Millie" Tyson, 15, Sassmaster Omega 620**

**Other: Ivy Pinoso, 15, DionaEnvis**

**Poseidon**

**Male: Curtis Whitmire, 16, 15cwhitmire**

**Female: Thalassa "Sea" Jackson, 13, I am Kayla daughter of Apollo**

**Other:**

**Hephaestus**

**Male: Andy Livia, 15, sighttoseewasme**

**Female:**

**Other: Daniel Whiteford, 16, Drogandan26**

**Hera**

**Male: Cullen Lowe, 16, neveragainsetup**

**Female:**

**Other:**

**Hermes**

**Male: Cayto Morio Ravinn, 14, Owl n' Trident**

**Female: Tracy Turner, 15, pjonerdgirl**

**Other:**

**Hestia**

**Male:**

**Female: Serena Mayci Wright, 14, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe**

**Other:**

**Hunters of Artemis**

**Female: Katie Miller, 15, neveragainsetup**

**Female: Cora Callantine, 13, uracow99**

**Female: Katherine Moon, 15, Paige Tomphson**

**Okay, so the submission is now closed, and everyone left will be a bloodbath. Because of this, not all of your bloodbath tributes will die in the bloodbath. They might, or they might not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here are the Reapings. Just FYI, I suck at writing Reapings. Also, just thought I'd say this, there will be Chariot rides, but no interviews, but there will be training scores, and the scores will be given by minor gods and goddesses. Also, there will be private meetings with family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or THG.**

**Thalassa "Sea" Jackson's POV**

We were all standing in front of the deck of the Big House, lined up with our cabins. Chiron was up at the deck, going over the rules and such. I couldn't believe this was real. It all seemed like a bad dream. I glanced enviously at Zeus's and Hades's children, and all of the minor gods' kids, because they were at risk. It wasn't a possibility that they'd be thrown into an arena to fight to the death with other kids they knew. Of course, they'd have to watch, Zeus was making everyone watch, but they wouldn't have to participate.

On the deck, Chiron crossed over to a table with many bowls on it. He was done with his talk and it was time to draw the names of who would compete. We were going in alphabetical order. Poseidon, my cabin, would go last.

Aphrodite was first. Chiron plunged his hand into one of the bowls and pulled out a name. "Haileigh Lyle!" he called.

A strangled cry came from the Aphrodite line and somebody slumped to the ground. I craned my neck and saw that that person was, in fact, Haileigh. Two people from Ares cabin came over and lifted her to the deck, and eventually came to.

Chiron moved back to the bowl and grabbed another slip. "Matthew Gibbons!"

A bloodcurdling scream came from the Aphrodite line and it was so high-pitched I wondered if the person who was next to whoever screamed could still hear. I took me a moment to realize that it was Matthew himself who screamed. Macho. He walked up nonetheless, though he looked extremely scared and shocked. Chiron chose the last person from Aphrodite, and it was some girl I didn't even recognize.

Chiron moved onto Apollo. "Juliet Sanders."

I looked over at Apollo, and a tall girl with dirty blond hair was walking up. She was pretty good at hiding her emotions. Chiron pulled out another slip. "Adam Sanders."

All around people were gasping and looking shocked. What are the odds? They were twins. Adam, on the other hand, was cool and nonchalant as he walked up, much like his sister. Chiron then pulled the final Apollo slip. "Alexandria Baker."

I found Alexandria in the crowd. She looked terrified and froze for a minute, but then walked up and showed no emotion.

Next was Ares. Chiron drew a slip. "Kylie Ten." Kylie walked up confidently, as people from Ares cabin cheered for her. The only cabin that would be excited about this.

Chiron called out another name. "Justin Jeffery Harris." Justin was much like Kylie, he walked up confident, and gained more cheers.

The last person was a boy I didn't know. Of course, he was also confident, and Ares cabin cheered.

Artemis was next. Chiron pulled out a name. "Katie Miller." Katie walked up calmly, showing no emotion.

Another slip was drawn. "Cora Callantine." Cora walked up confidently, much like the Ares kids.

The final Hunters slip was drawn. "Katherine Moon." Katherine's reaction was not like her fellow Hunters' reactions. She was freaking out big time. She was hyperventilating and looking like she might pass out. But eventually, after having some Hunters calm her down, she walked to the front.

Next up was Athena. Chiron called out a name. "Miranda Cop." Miranda gasped and her hands went to her mouth in shock, but after a minute, she regained her composure and walked up.

The next person was called. "Todd Mark." Todd walked up with a neutral expression on his face.

The last person was a guy that I didn't know. I think he was new.

Next in line was Demeter. Chiron called out the first person. "Ali Sabrina McIntyre." Ali walked up looking strangely happy. It was almost creepy.

Another slip was pulled. "Joey Notting." Joey walked up looking very calm. It seemed he didn't care.

The last person's name was called. "Felicity Moss." Felicity was also calm, and no one could read her emotions.

Dionysus was up next. A slip was pulled. "Milena Tyson." Milena looked a little shocked, but otherwise fine.

Another name was called. "Archie Poll." Archie made absolutely no effort to hide his emotions. He was terrified, and it was obvious.

The last contestant for Dionysus was called out. "Ivy Pinoso." Ivy began to cry and looked absolutely horrified. Two of her siblings had to pretty much drag her up to the stage. I felt pretty bad for her.

Next in line was Hephaestus. Chiron called out a name of a girl I barely new, who came running up like she had won the lottery.

Another slipped was pulled. "Andy Livia." Andy looked very shocked, but walked up rather calmly nonetheless.

The final Hephaestus name was pulled out of the bowl. "Daniel Whiteford." Over at the Hephaestus line, Daniel began to run, but suddenly a random crack of lightning blocked his path. What do you know, Zeus was watching. The ground steamed and the was a large hole in front of him. He gulped and walked back.

It was Hera's turn. The girl that was chosen I did not know. She screamed and cried, and was dragged to the front.

One more person was called out. "Cullen Lowe." Cullen Lowe walked up with a look of pure dread on his face. He looked like he might throw up.

The last person from Hera's cabin was again, someone I didn't know. She came up looking like she had already accepted death.

Hermes came next. The first name was called out. "Tracy Turner." Tracy came up cheerfully. It didn't seem like she was happy she was chosen, she was just trying to make the best of the situation.

A slipped was pulled. "Cayto Morio Ravinn." Cayto came up smiling cheekily, probably trying to hide his real emotions. I knew Cayto well. There was a rumor going around that he had a crush on me, but I wasn't sure if it was true or not.

The last person for Hermes was a young boy I did not even recognize.

The Hestia drawing happened now. The first slip was pulled out. "Serena Mayci Wright." Serena came up, not looking happy, or confident, or scared, or calm, or really any emotion I'd seen from everyone else. She just looked sad. Really, really sad.

The other two demigods I didn't know.

It was time for my cabin now. Ladies. Oh, gods, here we go. A slip was pulled. A name was read. My name. It was my name. I froze, and stood the frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't, all I could concentrate on was the dread. Eventually I felt someone lifting me up to the front, where I stood, still frozen in fear. I heard Curtis Whitmire's name being called out, and I saw him come up, looking sad and yet strong about it, before I zoned out completely. The Games would begin soon, and I would be a part of them.

**Well, those were the Reapings. And I know, I used the word "another" a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I changed my mind. There will be no private meetings with family. Well, there was, but I decided to not write about them. Here are the Chariot Rides.**

**And I decided there will be two victors.**

**Rachel Wells's, daughter of Hades, POV**

The Chariots would be coming soon. In alphabetical order again. I sat with Elle and Hannah Richter of Athena, Elizabeth Severance of Nyx, and Claire Logan of Apollo. They all had somber looks on their faces. Serena Mayci Wright was one of our best friends.

The first Chariot came down the small runway made in a stadium on Mt. Olympus. It was Aphrodite. It was hot pink with doves all over it. Haileigh Lyle was wearing a matching hot pink dress that cut off mid-thigh, and her hair was curled and put up in such an odd design it really just looked like a big rat's nest. Matthew Gibbons wore a red suit with a hot pink heart as a bow. He also had an eye cover. Umm..

Next was Apollo. It was a mixture of yellow and orange. Juliet Sanders wore a yellow spaghetti strap dress with yellow heels. Adam wore a yellow suit with an orange tie. Alexandria Baker wore hunting clothes and combat boots, and held a bow and arrow.

Ares was next, and the Chariot was blood red. Kylie wore a bright red gown (shocking for Ares) and her short brown hair was brushed out nice and slightly curled.

Justin Jeffery Harris wore a white muscle shirt, black pants, a black leather jacket, and black pants.

Next were the Hunters of Artemis. The chariot was covered in silver silk. Katie Miller wore a loose silver silk, dress and silver flats. Cora Callantine had a black dress with clouds that seemed to move and lightning bolts scattered on it. Katherine Moon had a long gray gown that went to the floor and had flowing sleeves.

Next came Athena, which was gray and had an owl painted on. Miranda Cop had a white long sleeve shirt and a silver miniskirt. Todd Mark wore battle gear.

Then was Demeter. It had a farm scene painted on it. Ali Sabrina McIntyre wore a kind of dress that almost looked like someone had wrapped a dark green ribbon around her. One side of it went to mid-thigh, the other side went to her knee. She had green ballet shoes that went to her knees, and a green ribbon woven into her hair. Joey Notting wore a dark green suit and smoke he seemed to be emitting smoke. Felicity Moss had a long flowing golden dress that looked like it had grain woven into it, and she had strands of wheat and pink flowers woven into her black hair.

Next in line was Dionysus. It was purple with grapes painted on it. Milena Tyson wore a loosely draped violet chiton which was gathered at the waist by a red sash, she also had a grapevine circlet, golden flats, and her dark hair was straight and there were pieces of ivy woven into it. Archie Poll had a purple suit with a green tie. Lastly, Ivy Pinoso wore an interesting dress that seemed to be woven from vines.

Hephaestus was next. It was brown with a flaming hammer on it. Andy Livia wore a brown muscle shirt and camo pants. This guy was ripped. Daniel Whiteford had a suit of armor, and there were two flaming swords on his back.

It was Hera's Chariot next. It was cow print. Cullen Lowe wore a black suit. The girls were in white dresses. Black and white. Like a cow…

Hermes was next. Tracy Turner wore a golden halter top dress that reached mid-thigh and was made of feathers, she had a golden circlet of feathers, knee length gold gladiator sandals, gold eyeshadow, and her light brown hair was French braided with feathers weaved in it. Cayto Morio Ravinn had a simple white t-shirt with wings attached. He also held a replica of his father's caduceus.

Next up was Hestia. Serena wore a black dress with flames that actually seemed to be flickering at the bottom. Her auburn hair was curled and had a vine crown with what looked like orange and red roses. In her hands she held another rose. A black one, that I had given her (I love black roses.) It was enchanted, so it would never die.

Poseidon was the last Chariot to go by. Sea Jackson was wear a pink mermaid tail and a purple bikini top. She had a coral crown and was holding trident. Curtis Whitmire had a tux that seemed to display the sea.

Poseidon rolled by, and that was the end. Soon the Demigod Games would start. (And for that matter, so would the God Games.) Soon, we would lose 34 demigods.

**Well, there you have it. I hoped you liked it and I got your outfits right. Btw, if you hadn't figured this out already, Rachel Wells, Elle and Hannah Richter, Elizabeth Severance, and Claire Logan were all submitted by hadesismyfatherihaveascythe as friends of Serena Mayci Wright.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, since there are no interviews, here we go with the first day of the Games. The Arena is basically a ghost town.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Todd Mark's POV**

60 seconds. We had sixty seconds. Sixty seconds until a fight to the death began. The clock was ticking.

My mind began to wonder. Next to me was Katie Miller the Hunter and Ali Sabrina McIntyre. Katie Miller had her eyes pinned on a bow and Ali kept glancing from the Cornucopia to the dark, broken down houses on either side of us.

30 seconds. Only thirty seconds now. I stared at all of the packs ahead of me. There were countless packs, but everyone had their eyes on them. And a lot of them wouldn't hesitate to kill.

10 seconds. Ten seconds. The death count would begin in ten seconds.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

I ran the second one came down. Ran away from the people running to the Cornucopia. Away from the screams of death. Soon the cannons would start.

**Felicity Moss's POV**

There were people dying everywhere. There were screams of terror all around. I had run to a pack that was right in front of me. I grabbed it and ran off to the side. I had almost made it away from the Cornucopia when I felt someone slam into me. I was suddenly pinned underneath one of the Ares boys. He had a knife to my throat. I screamed, then he suddenly went limp. I pushed him off of me and saw an arrow in an arrow in his neck. Someone grabbed my arm.

"C'mon," they said, and I turned to see Katie Miller. She ran along dragging me behind her. She suddenly pushed me into a building. She went to a window (of sorts) and looked out, then came back.

"We'll stay here for now," she said. I nodded. We sat quietly for a second, and then the cannons of the dead rang out.

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

"Ten cannons," I said quietly.

"Yeah," Katie said under her breath.

"Who do you think they are?" I asked. Katie shrugged. "One of them was the one I killed, the Ares kid, but otherwise, I don't know."

"You think Andy's okay?" I asked.

Katie smirked. "Aww, you're worried about him."

"Be quiet!" I snapped. She chuckled. "I bet he's okay."

I sighed. The Games had begun.

**Juliet Sander's POV**

Adam, Katherine and I were standing in a twisted beyond belief building, going through the packs we had gotten. The building was in extreme disrepair, but it was fairly hidden by other buildings and the windows and doors were boarded up and the only way in was through a hole in the wall that you crawl through to get into.

Katherine had gotten a pack with about 60 million knives in it. Seriously, there was a least two dozen. She was happy about all those blades, but she was still pretty disappointed that she hadn't gotten the bow and arrows. Katie Miller had beaten her to it.

In my pack there was a water bottle (with nothing in it) a canister of…something, and something that resembled food. Adam had more food substances, and a blanket, plus a sword that he had grabbed for me. He gave it to me then.

"Thanks," I said. I gripped it. It was a bit bigger than I was used to, but it would do. I slashed at the air. Oh, yes, it would do.

**Miranda Cop's POV**

Andy and I sat in the graveyard of the town, fully guarded by some gigantic tombstones.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Andy asked.

"Everyone? You're going to have to be a little more specific," I said.

"Cullen, Katie, and Felicity," he said exasperated.

"Who can tell?" I said. "The Arena's pretty big, they could be anywhere."

"Suppose you're right. They could really could be anywhere…"

He continued on, but I wasn't listening anymore. I could here someone talking off in the distance.

"Shh," I said. "There's someone talking."

He stopped talking and listened. There were two voices, a male and female, laughing. We looked around the large graves and saw the Justin and Kylie from Ares. They were laughing their heads off about something when suddenly, a small throwing knife came at them, missing them by inches. Kylie started, then ran over to the tree that the knife had come from. She dragged Matthew Gibbons out from behind it, screaming like a little girl, and drove her sword into him.

_BOOM!_

That was the end of another life.

**Well, there's day one. It seemed kind of slow, at least to me, but hopefully it will get better. Matthew Gibbons is the only tribute with a name that is dead so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the long delay, but I've been helping my aunt and uncle and cousins move. So, here's the next part of the Games, which includes part of the God Games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or THG.**

**Athena's POV**

The Games had started. I had no idea what Zeus was trying to prove. We were gods, we would not die. Well, not permanently.

We had all started off in random places in a forest. I hadn't seen anyone since the Games began besides Artemis, who I had no reason to be mad at, so I left her alone, and she left me alone.

No cannons had boomed yet, so no one was "dead." Not yet. That wouldn't last long. It would change the second I saw Poseidon.

The nerve of that man. He really must think he is the king of the universe. That's just silly. He'll have to work a little bit harder if he wants that job.

There was suddenly two voices pervading the air. They were arguing. I recognized the voices. They belonged to Hermes and Dionysus. They were arguing about something that I could not figure out. I walked over to a group of bushes and peered through them. It was Dionysus and Hermes and the were doing more than arguing. They were fighting too, now, throwing punches at each other. I watched as the fight escalated. It was now a fight to the death. Dionysus was using a weird vine staff thing, and Hermes was pretty much just beating him with his caduceus, George and Martha objecting all the while. It was a close fight for a while, but in the end, Hermes would come out on top. Hermes hit him twice more, and Dionysus fell to the ground. A cannon boomed, and he was "dead."

**Cullen Lowe's POV**

I walked through the streets of the arena brandishing the sword I'd gotten at the Cornucopia. I could probably be seen by many people, but I didn't really care that much. I had a weapon, I could fight, and I was probably going to end up dead anyway. It was only a matter of time.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. It was a mere whisper, but it was sharp, and it was a female voice. I turned, but I couldn't see anyone. It came again, and I started walking towards it, my sword in front of me, and then I saw Felicity Moss's head pop up out of a window in a building. I ran to her and entered the building. She was in it with Katie Miller.

"Hey, Lowe," Katie said.

"Miller," I said back to her.

"Have you seen Miranda or Andy?" Felicity asked.

"No," I said. "Haven't really seen anyone since the Bloodbath but you guys."

Felicity nodded. She looked grim.

"Well, they didn't die in the Bloodbath," I said, trying to comfort her. "I saw both of them run off, and there's only been one cannon since then."

"Yeah, okay," Felicity said quietly.

"There fine," Katie said. "We can't worry about them. What we can worry about is what we are going to eat for the time that we are in this arena."

**Ivy Pinoso's POV**

The cannons frightened me to no end. I'd only heard eleven, but that was eleven too many.

I had hid right away. I hadn't tried to fight in the Bloodbath, or get anything, I had just ran. And then I heard those first ten cannons. I hated that sound. I heard another one later, and I hated it as well. When you hear them, you do not know who is dead, you just know someone is dead. And believe me, you don't want to have that feeling.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head and inspected my surroundings. I had one little building where I was hiding and some dead trees and the rest was just open space. I was going to make a lean-to out of vines. It was good for hiding in and it looked quite natural, so anyone could walk right past it. I set to work.

It was easy to make, and didn't take me long to get it done. It looked wonderful, and it was just big enough for me and any supplies that I might acquire.

I was just getting in when I heard the sound that I hated. I heard another cannon. Twelve cannons now. Someone just died.

**Kylie Ten's POV**

I pulled my sword out of Archie Poll. He was a rather pathetic fighter. He was out in seconds.

"Nice job," Justin said.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded. We walked a while in silence then, swords out in front of us.

"I suppose we should find somewhere to stay and keep all our stuff," Justin said finally.

"The Cornucopia's probably empty by now, and who knows, there could still be supplies there. Lots of supplies," I said.

"Let's go," he said, and we ran toward the Cornucopia.

When we got there we inspected the it. There was, in fact, a lot of supplies left. We sat down and started going through some packs. There was a lot of food and weapons, blades, a couple blankets, some water bottles, some odd liquids and fluids, and some medicine.

Next to me, Justin smirked at the supplies. I smiled, too. There was a lot of stuff. These Games were going to be in interesting…


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or THG.**

**Ares's POV**

I smiled as I cleaned off my spear. Hephaestus had never even seen it coming.

I can't believe Zeus was even wasting his time with the "Games." I'm the god of war, isn't it obvious who's going to win? Well, Hephaestus learned that the hard way.

"Ares?" A female voice came from behind me. I turned to see the most beautiful creature there was. Seriously.

"Aphrodite," I said.

"Oh Ares!" Aphrodite cried. Very loudly. I hoped no one was near us. "You have no idea how happy I am to see. Demeter, Hera, Hermes, _and _Athena have all tried to kill me, and I just can't seem to figure out why!"

"Oh, really?" I said. "Well, they'll just have to go through me first, won't they?"

"Are you two gonna start making out now?" Another female voice called. It came from above us. I looked up to see Artemis, an auburn-haired thirteen year old, staring down at us from a tree.

"Artemis," I said, "how convenient that you have joined us. I really would've thought you smarter than announcing yourself to your killer."

"My killer?" She laughed.

"Well, yes," I said. "Aphrodite or I can easily kill you right now."

"Oh, let's be honest, Ares. Aphrodite doesn't have a weapon, and you'd be dead before that spear even left your hand," She said, nodding her head towards her bow.

"Let's see about that," I said, raising my spear to throw. She, true to her word, shot an arrow, and it got me right in the shoulder. I yelped in pain. That actually hurt. Ichor was pouring out of the wound.

"Artemis!" Aphrodite screamed. "You could've killed him!"

"Isn't that the point, Aphrodite?" Artemis said. "And, let's be honest again, it might be very cliché to say this, but if I had wanted to kill him, he'd be dead."

"Yeah, sure," Aphrodite said.

Artemis shrugged. "Believe me if you wish." And with that, she jumped to a different tree, and kept jumping away.

**Tracy Turner's POV**

I looked off at the sunset. In a half an hour or so, the sky would be dark, the perfect time for the people from Ares to come out and hunt for the other tributes. I shook that thought out of my head. It wouldn't do any good to think about it.

I heard a stick break behind me. I whipped my head around. I saw Cora Callantine staring back at me, knowing she'd been caught. I stared at her for a minute, then raised my hands.

"I won't hurt you," I said honestly. I wouldn't. "I don't even have a weapon."

"O-Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Do you want to make an alliance?" I asked quietly.

She stared at me for a moment, contemplating her answer.

"Um, sure," she said at last. She approached the building I was in and jumped through the window opening.

"Tracy, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you get anything from the Bloodbath?" Cora asked.

"No," I said. "I ran the complete other direction."

"Yeah, me too," she said.

"Well, then we know what we are gonna have to do," I said. "Look for food and water."

Cora nodded. "And keep away from the people in Ares."

"Well, yeah, but that's a given," I said with a smirk.

She smirked as well. "Yeah."

"Well, that's sleep first, then we'll find sustenance," I said.

**Katie Miller's POV**

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

I looked at the person I had just shot down and grabbed Felicity's and Cullen's arms and dragged them away from the fight. I dragged them far, far away. I knew nobody was chasing us, but that didn't stop me from sprinting like there was. I finally stopped running when I knew I couldn't anymore. I collapsed on the ground, Felicity and Cullen following suit. I caught my breath and thought about what just happened.

Kylie and Justin were camping out in the Cornucopia. I had been out looking for food and I saw them. I had gone back and told Felicity and Cullen, and they had come with me to see if we could sneak in and get some packs. We were hiding and inspecting when we saw Todd Mark also inspecting the Cornucopia.

I'm not sure how exactly it happened then. Maybe Kylie saw him, maybe Justin did. Maybe they both did. But suddenly there was a spear headed right towards his head but he dodged it. Kylie and Justin went after him.

We didn't have to do anything. We really didn't. But Cullen got it in his head that since Kylie and Justin were distracted by Todd, it was the ideal time to sneak into the Cornucopia and get supplies. Needless to say, it wasn't.

We went in, and it worked for a while. But then Kylie spotted us. Justin dragged Todd back and we were caught in the middle of the fight. Felicity didn't have a weapon, so we covered her. Knives, arrows, spears, and just about any other weapon you can think of were flying around everywhere. I saw Justin and Todd going at it like there was no tomorrow. And there might not be. Kylie, Cullen, and I were fighting as well, but Kylie was good enough to match both our skills. Then the first cannon rang out, and Todd slumped to the ground. Justin ran back over, sword in hand, aiming straight for Cullen. I let an arrow loose, and it hit Justin. And then I grabbed my friends and ran, taking advantage of Kylie's momentary shock.

Justin and Todd were dead. Just like that.

**Hailiegh Lyle's POV**

I gazed up at the night sky as the faces of the dead began to show. Aphrodite was up first, and right away, I saw Matthew Gibbons and the other person from my cabin. Next was Justin Jeffery Harris and the other boy from Ares. It had gone straight to Ares, so no one was dead from Apollo or Artemis yet. Todd Mark and the other guy from Athena were dead. Archie Poll from Dionysus was dead. It had skipped Demeter, so no one was dead from her cabin yet. The girl from Hephaestus was dead, and everyone except for Cullen Lowe was dead from Hera. One boy from Hermes was dead. Serena Mayci Wright was the only living one from Hestia. And finally, Poseidon. Sea Jackson and Curtis Whitmire were not shown. They were still out there.

I thought about all the dead. Fourteen people. I was the only person left from Aphrodite. Well, perhaps it was time to show that Aphrodite wasn't worthless. Aphrodite could do something. I didn't care if I won, I just wanted to make sure people knew my name, and knew Aphrodite cabin could do more than just stand there and look pretty. I was the only one who could.


	9. AN

**Okay, so, uh, I'm a failure. Like, an epic failure. That's all there is to it. I suck really, really, bad at updating. So, feel free to rip my head off in reviews and PMs. But I would like you to know that I'm not abandoning this story and HOPEFULLY it will be updated soon.**

** But, seriously, I feel really, really bad. I'm just a failure, and a pathetic excuse for a writer. But I will update this story, I swear. I have the next chapter halfway written. I just…really suck…**


End file.
